


Second to no one

by Indulgenta



Series: Warm as the sun [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the worst dialoge I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenta/pseuds/Indulgenta
Summary: The guys need to step up their game because you won't fuck with just anyone.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Warm as the sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Second to no one

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this the less disastrous way I could because I just really wanted to finish this. I'm not very happy with the final result but this is all there is for now.  
> As always this isn't a sex ed class, don't take fanfiction as reference for safe sexual practices, use condoms, etc.  
> Un-betaed because I couldn't bring myself to bother anyone with this bs.

"Who am I honoured to serve?" the young bartender asked. You were pulled back to reality as you focused on him and regained your composure. You calculated he was around your age, but the blonde hair and the striped shirt gave him a boyish, overgrown teen look.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" you replied, then placed your order. Most of the time you didn't mind that some other dude gave it a try, as long as they accepted your rejection graciously. Taking the first sip of your drink, you stared at the opposite wall, right behind the bar. The surface was plastered with wanted posters from top to bottom. Some were new, others were old and showe the pass of time in the faded ink and wrinkled corners. Some of them had some other cut, or a knife stabbed through the paper, from the brusts of wrath of the clientele against one specific pirate or the other.

"I've got to change some of them" the bartender said, looking at the same direction you were, never stopping his ceaseless wiping on one of the glasses. "Some of them have become quite outdated, because we added it when they started. It's kind of a bet we do here, you see. We pick the newbies that we think that will become a big shot and we follow their wereabouts. It's a small island so there isn't that much to do." He let out a small laugh and refocused his attention on you. "Interested? Are you a bounty hunter of sorts?" he asked, eyes shining with interest. You only took another sip of your drink, surveying him.

"Wouldn't say that. Just a jack-of-all-trades."

He tilted his head with interest. "Wouldn't mind to have you around to give a hand. Are you gonna stay long?"

"Only until the log pose's ready."

He made a small pout. "Pity."

Your eyes roamed the wall again. You spotted the place that lumped some of the posters from the commanders. _Yeah_ , you agreed mentally _, those are old as fuck._ Marco looked way too young in his, and the corners had started to turn brown. Ace's bounty was certainly smaller than the one he had those days, and you couldn't help but smirk with a certain pride swelling on your chest. The bartender took notice of your expresion and then turned towards the direction of your eyes. "Fire First Ace, huh?" he mused. Then he straightened his back, practically getting in your line of sight. Maybe you had grossly overestimated how old the blonde was, at least on his mental age, given he behaved like a brat. "I heard he's a skirt chaser and will fuck with just about anyone that gets on his line of sight. I would never do that, you know. I'm not that kind of guy" he stated in a condescending tone. _Grossly overestimated indeed_ , you repeated to yourself.

"Uh-huh" you replied with disinterest.

"What do you say?" he asked. "Up for a date? I get off at seven and-"

A sudden slam of the door made everyone in the bar silent. A boisterous crowd of men walked forward towards your seat. "Hey we are done with this. What about you?" He asked. Some of the men sat around you, blabbering about this one new weapon they got or that cute person that _most definitely_ giving them the bed eyes.

"Done." You slammed some cash on the bar to pay for your drink and leant forward, just enough for the other one to hear your low voice over the other patron's yells. "I'll let you off the hook because you're a fucking brat, but you might need to learn to keep your mouth shut." You punctuated this by unseathing and seathing the knife that rested at your waist, and strapping your rifle on your back. "Got it?"

The blonde boy gave a nervous nod and then you turned towards Ace. "Shall we go, _commander_?

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He led the way out while the rest of the crew stayed in for drinks. The moment the setting sun hit your faces he stopped on his tracks and turned in your direction with his hands on his hips. "So are you going to tell me what was that."

You shot him a sheepish smile "He was shittalking you trying to impress me." Ace looked amused as you imitated what the boy had said as he let his arm rest on your shoulders as you walked. "But he also had a poster of your bro' and said he was promising, so I let him off the hook" you concluded. Ace let a loud laugh and nodded.

"Right, right, he's awesome. Glad he can see that at least."

You let yourself get pulled towards the beach, fairly close to Whitebeard's main ship, but far enough to have some privacy. "Man, I can't believe you really got hit on, even after going around town with half an armory on you" he complained, sitting on the sand with defeat.

"Who can resist three different knives and two shotguns?"

He frowned. "You only have one knife on you."

"That you can see" you replied, a sly smirk on your face.

"Now aren't you a feisty one" he answered, leaning closer to you.

"Not so much as my commander, who spent a whole week pestering me to join, just to ask me out the moment I did."

"Ah, then I should step up my game. It would be bad if I lost to him, right?"

"Dunno, he has a certain fame of being an skirt-chaser." Ace let a small laugh and it was close enough to feel his hot breath against your lips.

"Then I hope he doesn't mind if I take his girl on a date, 'cause she's really pretty and kicks ass and I have to appreciate that in a woman."

You hummed, pretending to think. "I hope he doesn't mind either, 'cause I can't say no to a cute guy like you."

He circled you waist and pulled you closer, slipping that same hand under your shirt with the pull. You looked his way, head slightly tilted and raised an eyebrow. He took that as an invitation to press his lips to yours in a slow kiss. You climbed atop of him and held his chin up with your hands, marveling in the way he looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. His orange hat fell off his head when you ran your fingers through his hair to pull him into a more heated kiss, just to trace his jaw with kisses while he got busy unbuttoning your shirt and pulling your bra down. His fingers teased your nipples, first gently and then harsher. He pulled one of the buds with his lips, lavishing it with tiny sucks that made you dig your nails in his scalp to encourage him to do more. You lowered yourself over his legs and felt him buck upwards on impulse, a whimper escaping his lips.

"Eager, aren't we?" You asked. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, humming.

"And what about it?" His hands caressed your sides up and down. "Let's go to the ship, I don't want anyone barging in" he pleaded.

He practically dragged you into the ship and into his room, locking the door behind. He turned to find you topless and sitting on his bed, back against the wall and legs spread, eagerly waiting for him to make a move. "Well hello" he said with a smirk, practically towering over you. One of his hands kept him up while the other roamed your sides, your chest, your neck. He made you rise your head just so he could nuzzle your neck, his lips pressing a gentle kiss over your pulse. You let your hands travel from his chest to his abs, then his belt, and you gave an experimental tug before rushing to open it. "Take this out" you comanded, and you didn't need to see him to know he was smiling over the hickey he had just left over your clavicle.

"Bossy" he complained without bite as he complied, his dark eyes ghosting over your figure as you did the same.

He didn't allow you to pull down your panties, pushing your hands away and tracing his own fingers over the damp spot that had formed on them. "And then you act like I'm the horny one." He moved his fingers up and down your slit, the pressure over the fabric not enough to make you feel anything other than restless anticipation. You moved your hips up, and he smirked with triumph. His index hooked over the edge of your panties and they got thrown to the other side of the room before you could register it. Immediately, you felt a pair of fingers teasing your entrance, prodding but not quite yet inside of you. He let out a mischievous laugh as he leant forward to kiss you, his fingers tracing over your clit in lazy movements. You bit his lower lip as revenge for all the teasing. "Don't be so mean" he said, his voice husky. "I'm gonna make you feel good."

You took matters into your own hands, trying to fuck yourself the moment his fingers got into you but he pulled out. "Nuh-uh" he tutted. You pouted, and guided your hand towards the inner side of his thighs, letting your touch trace over the soft skin until you reached his hard member. He held his breath as you circled his cock with your fingers and started giving it lazy pumps. "Sure, go ahead" you cooed. "But I'm not going to be the only one suffering the slow treatment."

You pressed your thumb on the tip, spreading some precum and then moved your hand down agonizingly slow, smiling as sweetly as you could while his fingers pumped faster and curled against your sensitive spot. You could see in his tense muscles all the attempts to hold himself back before he started fucking your hand like a wild animal. His heaved sighs fell over your lips when you broke apart. Whenever he tried to make you cum, you sped your movements to throw him off pace. He cursed under his breath.

"Ah fuck, I can't hold it anymore!" he cursed, and he pulled out his fingers out of you. He brought the fingers soaked in your juices to his mouth and he licked them clean while keeping unfaltering eye contact with you, making you blush.

He used his own spit to lubricate his dick and moved atop of you, placing your legs over his shoulders. He tried to be slow, he would have sworn it on his life, but he just couldn't when you were arching your back, trying to make him thrust as deep as he could reach into you while moaning like you were melting.

"Start moving" you commanded with gritted teeth.

You didn't need to say it twice. His hips snapped against yours with feral need, his body leaning over you and radiating an exhiliarating heat that made you feel like you were burning. His fingers dug in your thighs leaving angry red trails behind, holding onto you for dear life like you were the very thing he needed to exist, becoming self-aware of the force and then caressing over the lines just to cling again.

Now, most of the time Ace was the kind of guy who told you you deserved the world and that you were to be treasured and adored, muttering to himself that you were too good for him, however he couldn't fight the little possesive strike that ran through him when he saw you splayed for him, gasping with his every movement and looking at him with hazy lust-filled eyes. He just couldn't help himself and leant forward, his mouth tracing between your breasts up to your clavicles as he pushed deep into you, letting his teeth graze the skin when sudden spikes of pleasure riled him up. He'd leave hickeys and small bites in places just-barely-visible with your usual clothes, and would kiss every trace of his actions like a small apology, then his pupils would find yours, and his lips would trace but not say the word "mine" before worrying his lip as he increased the pace.

You pulled him down to a kiss snaking your arms around his neck "Yours" you replied, then left your own mark on his skin, because he couldn't claim you if he didn't let you do the same. His breath hitched and exposed more of his neck to let you do as you pleased.

Your nails dragged over his skin, seeking somewhere to anchor the needy desperation that was taking over you as your heartbeat reached a frantic speed. He whimpered and cursed under his breath. Your grip moved towards his waist, pressing gentle but firm fingers to stop him. He obeyed on command, and looked at you with a cute little worried frown.

"You allright?" he asked.

You nodded, and took that as an advantage to switch places with him, pinning him down against the bed. You lowered yourself again, painfully slow, marveling in the breathless expression that painted his face.

"That's so cruel" he complained, a hungry smile tugging at his lips. He tried to set the pace again, but you took purchase on his chest and started moving at your own beat, your walls tightening around his member every time you pulled up. He threw his head back at the feeling.

"Ah, you are doing so well" you praised. It was taking everything he had in him not to thurst into you with feral force. You leant forward and sped up the pace some more, moment he use to take a hold of your breast, sitting up just enough to lap and suck your nipples. The needy moan that escaped your throat made him smile over your skin.

"Getting close, babe?" You couldn't find your voice to answer. His hands went to take a hold of your ass and before you could anticipate his thoughts, he started ramming into you, getting as deep as he could. Later you would deny the loud moans that filled the room as you arched your back to get him to reach deep and hit all your sweet spots.

"Fuck- Ace- Ah-!" was the most coherent thing you could articulate, resting your weight in one hand as the other got busy with your clit.

"C'mon cum for me" he said close to your ear, and you had to lean your chest against his, mouth branding his skin as you reached your orgasm. He used the tight spasm to bury himself deep into you, chasing his own climax.

"Fuck-!" You kissed his throat as a sweet, final moan rippled under your lips. He braced himself against you, his hips pressed against yours with a vice strength as he filled you with his cum, the after shocks sending his body forward in the last thursts. You were certain his fingerprints on your body would last for a few days.

He pulled out and you let yourself fall over his heaving chest, not caring much at the mess between your legs. His body was like a furnace and that, with the added feeling of his hands gently moving your hair out of your face, you were getting easily lulled to sleep. You shot one last look at the freckled cheeks and the hazy eyes in front of you, lazily raising your face to steal a quick kiss before sleep overtook you.


End file.
